AROMA
by Imorz
Summary: Satu, dua, tiga. Ada tiga aroma berbeda ditiga hari terakhir ini. [ Untuk MatsuHana Birthday Event ].


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

AROMA © Imorz

Satu, dua tiga. Ada tiga aroma berbeda ditiga hari terakhir ini.

[ matsuhana birthday event ]

* * *

Tidak biasanya Issei pulang lewat dari pukul sepuluh malam. Biasanya, _biasanya_ , dia akan datang sebelum pukul sepuluh malam, dengan mantel kerja yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Terkadang disertai sebuket bunga; dia datang dengan senyuman merekah dan memberikan bunga tadi untukku atau beberapa botol sampanye dari bar kantor. Keganjilan ini terjadi bukan hanya sekali. Tiga hari terakhir, kepulangan Issei sedikit melenceng dari waktu biasa.

Aku mencium aroma berbeda selama tiga hari ini. Pada hari pertama, aku mencium aroma laut di tengah malam, kira-kira pukul dua belas malam. Balenciaga Paris I'Edition Mer, judul botol parfum yang kutemukan di antara baju santai Issei yang terlipat di dalam lemari. Aromanya membuatku luih pada arai-arai samudera biru, hebat sekali daya rayunya. Memang pernah sekali aku bilang padanya aku ingin pergi ke laut untuk merayakan kelulusan kami, tapi kurasa keinginan itu terkubur karena baik aku, maupun Issei, sama-sama disibukkan dengan urusan perguruan tinggi. Sebelum akhirnya kami bersama-sama mengambil sebuah _flat_ ukuran sedang dan tinggal seatap setelahnya, hingga kini.

Beberapa tahun belakangan, aku pikir Issei adalah tipikal orang yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri dan, atau, pekerjaannya. Toh, dia terlalu buta dengan masalah asmara. Tidak pernah kurasakan aroma mawar, _liquorice_ , atau ceri hitam padanya. Menandakan dia bukanlah orang yang romantis. Issei memang bukan pencinta aroma bunga nan feminis. Tapi, bulan kemarin, dia meruntuhkan semua stereotip yang kutanamkan padanya; perihal kaku, dan sifat ala-ala kayu jati.

' _Makki, tolong jangan histeris setelah aku mengatakan ini. Aku rasa, aku ingin bersamamu, untuk waktu yang lama... dan tidak ingin terpisahkan,'_ ujarnya satu bulan yang lalu, yang hampir membuatku ingin membuang stik nintendo ke luar jendela. Astaga, kami sedang bermain tenis virtual dan dia tiba-tiba mengatakan itu ketika skor hampir dimenangkan olehku. Sekarang aku tahu itu hanya berupa akal bulus. Seketika aku kalah dan leher Issei kucekik.

Dalam beberapa hari setelah insiden tadi, Issei berubah 180 derajat. Kupikir, lagi-lagi ini hanya segelintir dari akal bulusnya, tapi aku tidak menemukan alasan untuk apa dia melakukannya. Dia menciumku, di kening, dan berkata selamat pagi. Ada dua reaksi yang kutunjukkan padanya: kekehan geli dan pipi yang merah. Issei cukup tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Hari-hari kami berangsur demikian dan dia mengejutkanku di suatu malam, malam Sabtu. Restoran borjuis, satu meja bundar dengan lapak putih berenda dan pot bunga tulip di tengah-tengah. Issei yang traktir.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kita sekarang sepasang kekasih. Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan, ya? Setelah ini kita bercinta, oke?"

Aku tersedak _langoustine_. Dan Issei menyuap potongan kalkun tanpa bersalah.

Hanya aku yang terlalu bodoh, kurasa. Ucapan Issei waktu itu serius, _real_ , dan kronis. Tapi aku mencekik lehernya. Tidak sungguh-sungguh, tentu saja. Dan ya, begitulah. Selanjutnya, kami tetap berjalan dengan kondisi yang sama. Malam itu, kami benar-benar bercinta seperti tiada hari esok.

.

.

Hari kedua, aku mencium bau yang manis menguar dari mantelnya. Issei datang dengan menguap dan merentangkan tangan. Dia mencium pipiku sebentar dan berbaring telungkup di atas kasur. Sepatu pun belum dilepas, sementara aku mematung di pintu. Entah cokelat atau vanila. Manis. Aku kurang suka. Jauh berbeda dengan penampilan Issei yang maskulin.

Aku menemukan sapu tangan yang penuh dengan noda krim. Saat itu aku berada di binatu dan memilah satu per satu pakaian dan sapu tangan tadi mengerutkan dahiku. Aromanya persis dengan bau Issei waktu itu. Mungkin dia merayakan teman sekantornya yang sedang berulang tahun? Hanya itu yang bisa kutebak. Tidak bisa kubayangkan jika Issei pergi dengan orang lain, merayakan suatu acara, terlebih lagi jika itu wanita. Jika dipikir-pikir, Issei tidak berminat dengan kaum hawa. Jadi aku menghentikan pemikiran buruk tentangnya.

.

.

Lalu, kemarin. Issei pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, dengan bibir tercengir satu tangkai mawar di antara rentetan gigi. Bersandar di sisi pintu dengan wajah ala-ala perayu negeri Perancis, padahal di mataku dia tampak lusuh. Pundak dan dadanya naik turun mengatur napas, entah habis lari dari anjing tipe apa.

Tapi semua itu terlupakan ketika aku mencium aroma oriental yang kuat dari kemejanya. _Musk_. Atau _spice_? Yang pasti, mereka tergolong aroma paling seksi dan sensual. Tidak tercium sama sekali bau keringat atau bau menyengat lainnya; Issei selalu berangkat dengan harum dan pulang dengan harum pula.

Kami bercumbu. Mawar yang di bawa Issei teronggok di lantai bersamaan dengan pakaian-pakaian yang tercerai-berai. Kemudian, kasur berdecit. Kami menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan saling bertukar romansa dan asmara.

Tapi itu kemarin dan Issei masih tidak terlihat dada bidangnya ketika jam di ponsel sudah menyatakan pukul sepuluh malam. Tidak biasanya. Aku bertanya-tanya, aroma apa yang akan dia bawa hari ini. Hari ini tanggal 27, bulan Januari. Ulang tahunku. Mungkinkah Issei akan menyiapkan aroma yang spesial untukku ketika dia pulang? Aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Layar televisi menayangkan acara komedi. Penontonnya tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. Para pelawak melayangkan lelucon-lelucon yang mengocok perut. Entah berapa jumlah rating yang mereka peroleh. Kuperhatikan mereka sambil tertawa sesekali, sementara pikiranku melayang; menanti pintu _flat_ diketuk.

Aku mengganti saluran televisi. Berharap ada tayangan yang sekiranya menghilangkan rasa gelisah. Tatapan terlempar pada jam dinding, mendekati jam sebelas. Dadaku gugup entah kenapa.

Ada tiga ketukan pelan dari luar _flat_. Segera aku bergegas memutar gagang bulatnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Suara Oikawa yang terdengar paling jelas, diikuti Iwaizumi dan Issei di belakang mereka. Sesampahan konfeti bertengger di atas ubun-ubun dan teriakan terompet begitu memekik. Aku terkaget-kaget.

Oikawa membawa kue _tart_ , dengan hiasan angka yang membuatku melengos, astaga aku sudah 25. Iwaizumi menenteng sebuah kado besar warna kuning dengan hiasan tali merah tersimpul. Issei di belakang mereka berdua, dia menggenggam sebuket mawar. Aku merasa kasihan melihatnya tenggelam di balik kehisterisan Oikawa dan Iwaizumi. Jarang-jarang Iwaizumi begini, mungkin karena kami sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat pulang. Maklum, kita punya atlet di sini, jadi aku harus menunggu sesi latihan Oikawa selesai dulu." Matsukawa merendah. "Dia bersikeras ingin ikut. Jadi, ya, begitulah. Salahkan dia."

"Ini saja aku memohon-mohon pada pelatih agar diizinkan pulang cepat, tahu!"

Iwaizumi menyahut cepat. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau tetap saja merepotkan."

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dengan riuh. Issei meletakkan mantel dan koper kerja di atas sofa. Sambil menatapku dia berkata. "Akan kubereskan sendiri nanti," dan mengerling singkat. Bintang imajiner melompat dari ujung pelupuk. Aku tertawa kecil.

Doaku malam itu sederhana. Semoga selalu sehat, selalu bersama Issei, Oikawa, dan Iwaizumi, semoga ke depan aku menjadi orang yang bermanfaat. Api kedua lilin angka kutiup bersamaan, Issei dan Iwaizumi bertepuk tangan dan Oikawa berteriak lagi. Kue dibagi sama rata. Tiba botol sampanye telah copot tutup penutupnya, Oikawa jadi satu-satunya yang tidak ingin minum. Takut mabuk dan mempengaruhi performa esok hari, katanya. Iwaizumi mencibir.

Pesta ulang tahun terhitung singkat tapi bermakna. Banyak foto _selfie_ memenuhi galeri ponsel. Ruang tamu kami sebelas-dua belas dengan kapal pecah, mengingatkanku pada pesta kelulusan kami berempat. Saat itu di salah satu bilik karaoke dan kami meninggalkannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Hanya tersisa aku dan Issei. Sesuai janjinya, dia meraih mantel dan koper yang tadinya diletakkan sembarang di atas sofa dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku menunggu.

Dan aku mencium aroma laut di tengah malam.

Issei keluar dengan pakaian rumahan. "Balenciaga Paris I'Edition Mer."

"Merek parfum yang kau kenakan."

Telunjuk Issei terangkat. "Tepat sekali, aku membelinya di salah satu toko _online_ —hah?! Dari mana kau tahu?!"

Pundakku terangkat. "Aku mengudak isi lemarimu. Maaf, hehe."

"Makki." Dia memberi penekanan di akhir. Tatapannya meminta penjelasan.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Tiga hari terakhir ini kau selalu pulang dengan aroma berbeda. Pertama, aroma laut yang kau gunakan saat ini," Issei mengangkat kaus dan mencium aroma parfumnya sendiri, "Kedua, aroma manis, dan kemarin, aroma oriental yang sensual, membangkitkan gairah. _Rawr_."

Senyum Issei mengembang, matanya berkilat. "Oh, kau sudah menjadi sangat ahli terhadap bau-bauan rupanya. Aku harus bangga atau bagaimana, hmm? Katakan padaku."

"Cukup jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi padamu ditiga hari terakhir."

"Begini, sayangku." Aku merinding mendengarnya. Issei mengalungkan tangannya dan membawaku berjalan ke dalam kamar. "Aku tahu sudah lama kau ingin pergi ke laut, tapi sampai sekarang kita tidak punya waktu—aku yang tidak punya, maaf. Jadi, aku berinisiatif membeli parfum dengan aroma yang persis, yah, meski tidak seratus persen sama, tapi semoga dengan perlakuan kecil ini bisa mengobati rasa rindumu dengan laut."

"Kau jadi sangat romantis. Itu menyeramkan."

"Coba tebak siapa yang membuatku jadi begini? Tepat! Hanamaki Takahiro."

" _Yay_!"

Pintu kamar ditutup dengan kaki. Langkah tetap menyusur ke sisi kasur.

"Kedua, aku berusaha mati-matian berlatih membuat kue. Jangan tanya di mana, itu rahasia. Kue yang dibawa Oikawa tadi buatan tanganku sendiri, loh. Silakan terkejut."

"Tadi itu enak sekali. Pantas kau belepotan."

Issei keheranan. "Apanya?"

"Sapu tangan."

"Oh, iya. Sapu tangan. Sapu tangan yang waktu itu."

Kami saling berbaring, menatap langit-langit. Ketika aku ingin menarik selimut, Issei mencegah. Dia duduk, berbalik menatap, tahu-tahu sudah berada di atasku dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengannya.

"Terakhir, aku iseng mencoba parfum milik teman sekantor. Katanya ampuh membuat pasangan _merem-melek_. Ternyata, memang manjur. Kau seperti kucing yang menyodorkan pantat tinggi-tinggi. 'Ayo sodok, ayo,' kira-kira seperti itu."

"Jadi, yang terakhir itu murni keisengan biar aku terangsang?"

"Kata-katamu seolah membuatku jadi peran yang mesum di sini."

"Kau tidak sadar diri!"

Bibir kami saling mengecup.

"Sudahlah, akui saja. Kita berdua sama-sama mesum."

Aku membela diri. "Kadar mesumku satu persen lebih rendah darimu."

"Omong kosong."

Malam itu, diiringi aroma laut, kami berdua kembali memadu cinta. Mengguit, melepaskan segalanya dengan tingkah bar-bar, aksi Issei, lagu dari mulutku, semuanya sempurna.

Aku membayangkan bersanggama di pinggir pantai. Di bawah payung dan alas pasir yang tersibak kusut. Ada suara lenguhan samar-samar di setiap derai ombak dan matahari tertutupi punggung besar Issei. Tidak ada yang melihat karena pantai hanya milik kami berdua. Keong-keong sembunyi malu di dalam cangkang, daun-daun kelapa melambai menari mengikuti hentakan. Sampai petang tiba, aku dan Issei duduk di pantai, berdua, menikmati matahari turun di telan lautan.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

 _Langoustine_ : Lobster Norwegia

a/n: Selamat ulang tahun, _my cream puff_ kesayangannya Mattsun. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
